The Fever
The Fever is the fourth episode of Season One and the overall fourth episode of the series Pose. It premiered on June 24, 2018, on FX. Synopsis Candy's insecurities about her appearance are heightened when she is criticized at a ball. Blanca worries when Damon and Ricky have a medical scare that threatens to tear them apart. Plot comes to help Candy after a loss.]] The House of Abundance sit by a ball in which the emcee Pray Tell oversees a plus-sized body category, judges presiding over many different women that walked. Candy Abundance vocalizes that she sought a desire to walk the category, much to her Mother Elektra's dismay to hold her child accountable for her actions. In an act of defiance, she walks, being read by Pray. Between nasty exchanges, Candy finds herself in last place for the walk. Frustrated, she rushes out the ballroom, smoking a cigarette alone. Angel Evangelista approaches to provide comfort but is initially pushed away. She reminds her that she hopes to be an aid for her fellow sister regardless of house and that she, too, understood the pressures to conform to the standards of the community to be a certain way, continuing onward to suggest a woman she had contacts to in order to obtain a new body. At dance class, Damon practices the moves rehearsed by teacher Helena St. Rogers. Afterwards, he approaches her about the opportunity to join in a showcase; though she informed him that the showcase was more for experienced dancers in the senior classes, he pushes onward, suggesting he was just as good, better, than the seniors. Damon is given the opportunity to perform in the showcase. and Angel visit Clarissa on getting injections.]] Elsewhere in the city, Angel and Candy meet with Clarissa, a nurse that established her work from her former occupation with a white doctor uptown. She answered Candy's anxious questions about the silicone injections and their risks. Deciding to settle on receiving the injections, Candy becomes shocked at Clarissa's price for one liter of silicone. During rehearsal of the showcase performance, Damon gradually becomes physically unwell. As his body slowed in the motions, he walks aside to hydrate, leading to him vomitting into a nearby trash bin. Despite his protests that he was only overexerting himself, Helena instructs him to go home for the day. At home, he rests on a mattress while his mother Blanca Evangelista took his temperature and vapor rubbed his back in an effort to break the fever. She also questioned him on other classmates with the flu, his symptoms, and his last activities from days before. Upon asking him about his prior sexual intercourse with Ricky, he confesses that they used condoms with the exception of one incident in which it slipped off. Before she pressed further, he curled back to bed, groaning over the questions. is checked by Blanca on his ill health.]] Later the day, Angel visited Damon, giving him a bowl of chicken noodle soup to aid in his recovery. Eating a spoonful, he asks Angel about Mother's questions earlier in the day. She replied that Blanca had fears that he was seroconverting, believing he may have HIV. The following day, Elektra Abundance walks upward to her financer's bedroom, finding a freshly showered Dick Ford prepared for their sexual affair. Once the fumes have settled, Elektra brings up the subject of her sex-reassignment surgery. She is confronted with an aggravated Dick who repeats that he wishes for her to remain as she was, while Elektra protests that she seeks to receive the transformation regardless. Preparing for the family to walk an upcoming ball category, Elektra makes known that she sought her financer for her sex change but was reminded of her uniqueness. Walking into the room, Candy becomes a target of criticism again, first from Elektra, who pushes that she did not possess the needed assets to pass in her new body, and soon from Pray Tell and the audience for the lacking realness. In a fit of anger, she leaves the building. Elektra takes a shot by the bar, her child Lemar calling for her to walk the femme queen body category. While she receives her universal approval from the audience and judges, she swiftly becomes a challenge for the fully-transitioned Aphrodite Xtravaganza. After the two claim their scores and their runner-up and grand prize trophies, they move to the 24-hour dinner to bond over Aphrodite's sex change, conversing over their different experiences with the surgery and its benefits and consequences. Aphrodite motivates Elektra to take the opportunity to get the operaiton for herself rather than her suitor's interests. A new day arises, Ricky checks on the well-being of his boyfriend Dmaon. Damon approaches him with questions on his HIV-status and his pervious sexual encounters. Becoming aggressively paranoid to Ricky's light humors and inability to recount his past affairs before him, the two boys run into conflict over their few risky encounters, unaware of Blanca's eavesdropping through the walls. She later relays the news to Pray Tell over the boys' issue and their ignorance of the Virus. In an effort to get the boys educated on HIV, Blanca purposes that Pray take them on a trip to the clinic to get tested, including himself, who confessed to have stopped getting tested long ago. Cast Main Cast *Evan Peters as Stan Bowes *Kate Mara as Patty Bowes *James Van Der Beek as Matt Bromley *M.J. Rodriguez as Blanca Rodriguez *Dominique Jackson as Elektra Abundance *Billy Porter as Pray Tell *Indya Moore as Angel *Ryan Jamaal Swain as Damon Richards *Charlayne Woodard as Helena St. Rogers *Dyllon Burnside as Ricky *Hailie Sahar as Lulu Abundance *Angelica Ross as Candy Abundance *Angel Bismark Curiel as Lil Papi Guest Cast *Christopher Meloni as Dick Ford *Kathryn Erbe as Dr. Gottfried *Jordan Carey as Tasha *Andrea Frierson as Clarissa *Alexia Garcia as Aphrodite *Cecilia Gentili as Ms. Orlando *Jari Jones as Butt Smack Woman *Larissa Laurel as Lina *Jeremy McClain as Cubby *Jason A. Rodriguez as Lemar *Julia Rose Tresvant as Juicy Nipple *Courtney Gonzalez as Audience Member (uncredited) Videos Pose Season 1 Ep. 4 The Fever Preview FX Pose Season 1 Ep. 4 Stats Scene FX Trivia *''to be added'' References External Link * Category:Season One Episodes